The scope of this solicitation will include the investigation of the effects of long term, low intensity microwave exposure on the nervous system of rodents. Effects on the physiological functioning of the nervous system, particulary the brain, are to be measured and correlated with behaviorial results. Biochemical analyses of the cholinesterase activity of the blood, the sulfydryl (SH) groups in the blood, and ketosteroid in the urine are to be performed and correlated with nervous system and behaviorial measurements.